Stuck On You
by leosimpishgrin
Summary: Leo and Margaret get stuck in Ainsley's old office with the heat on high one night.


**Stuck On You**

By: leosimpishgrin, chipmunkswhimseys, adoreleo, and leemal.

Pairing: Leo and Margaret AU, probably sometime in season 5. No spoilers.

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine. They are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, etc.

Feedback: Would be lovely and much appreciated.

AN: This story came from a meeting of the four of us in Beavercreek, Ohio in August 2004. We are four writers who love Leo and Margaret fanfiction and write to see them together, something we know will never happen on The West Wing. We were sitting in an Italian restaurant during a thunderstorm when this story idea took form, and I wrote it up and asked for any further suggestions before posting. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks you all their input. You guys are great.

Leo walks out of his office late Sunday night in October to Margaret's office to put some signed letters on her desk that need to go out first thing in the morning. It's already 11:30 pm, and Margaret has been gone for about an hour just after she finished typing up his dictated letters. Everyone else has been gone for hours with it being Sunday, but Leo needed her here tonight to get these things done before his office explodes with a new week's worth of paperwork.

He looks around her office because something seems out of place. She is gone, but her coat is still there, and when he looks in her desk drawer, he sees her purse is still in there too. He calls the security desk to see if she has signed out yet, but they tell him she must still be in the building because she has yet to sign out at the night gate.

Leo begins to worry and starts to look around the other staff's offices, but everyone has gone home. _He tries to remember what she was rambling on about before she left his office. A file!! Yes! She was going to look for a file downstairs in one of the storage areas_. He makes his way downstairs looking for any sign of her, either a light on or an open door.

As Leo moves down into the old offices and rooms where files are now stored, Leo sees a light through the window of Ainsley's old office door in the Steam Pipe Distribution Venue, and moves to open the door, but the door sticks and he has to put his shoulder into it to get it open. The door finally gives, and pops open as he stumbles into the room. He manages to remain on his feet, and immediately he feels an oppressive moist heat hit him in the face.

"Margaret?" He calls out as he looks around the room for her.

His eyes find her, and his mouth hangs open as he sees her standing barefoot on an unstable stack of boxes; her suit jacket and blouse off. Dressed only in a camisole and a hiked up skirt. She appears to be trying to open up a window of some sort. Her skirt is hiked up for her climb to get up on top of the boxes allows him to see her bare legs shining with sweat almost up to her...

Her head whips around to see him standing wide-eyed and agog as the door immediately falls shut.

"Leo? The door… grab it… quick!"

It's too late by the time he grabs for it… it's closed. He tries to pull it open but once again it's completely stuck. Now what?

"Margaret, what… why are you in here dressed like… that?"

"The door got stuck from the inside probably from this damn humid heat that is blasting in here. I know it's October, but this is a little excessive. No wonder Ainsley kept a fan and a refrigerator in here for cold beverages," she says, as she moves to get down from the teetering boxes.

She turns around to get down, and Leo sees the front of her camisole, which is damp with sweat and stuck to her and it leaves nothing to the imagination. As she squats down to get off, the boxes begin to crumple and topple over, and she starts to fall. Leo rushes over to catch her or break her fall, but she is all angles —elbows and arms and her momentum makes her feel heavier than he expected. They both end up sprawled on the floor but not before her knee catches him in a most sensitive area.

Leo gasps in pain and rolls away from her, tears welling up in his eyes, unable to move or speak. He struggles not to grab himself, but his hands automatically move to the injured area to hold himself in an attempt to stop the pain.

Margaret knows exactly where she made contact with him and moves away from him in horror. It's the closest she has been to that part of his anatomy, and she is just mortified.

"Oh my God… Leo, are you okay? I'm so sorry," she says, as she moves toward him to help him up.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute. Okay?" He gasps, trying to take some deep breaths. He thinks to himself; _'It's been a long time since he has taken a hit to the family jewels. Boy, it hurts as bad as he remembers.'_

The pain emanating in waves, in his privates, begins to fade a little, and he tries to pull himself up to a sitting position and turns to find a teary Margaret watching him.

"Margaret, it's okay. I'm fine. Can you help me up now?"

Margaret moves over to grab him gently from under the arms, and pulls him into a standing position but slightly bent over position and then she guides him over to the sofa. He sits down carefully, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow that is caused the heat in the room and the pain of his sensitive and injured area.

"Leo, let me help you get comfortable? We are still stuck in here for a while and as you can tell already, it's really warm in here. I think the door is still stuck," as she helps him with his wool jacket and tie and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Margaret what are you doing?" Leo asks and moves his hands up to stop her.

"Leo it's over a hundred degrees in here and you have a wool jacket and tie and a dress shirt and a t-shirt on and long pants and socks and shoes. You must be roasting alive in all these clothes. Let me try to make you more comfortable, it's because of your chivalrous nature that you're in pain, and I just want to help you," Margaret rambles on, while he sighs and nods his consent and allows her to continue to unbutton his shirt. Her hands stop when she reaches his belt, unsure of what to do next.

He looks at her hands and then up to her face, and then he reaches down with a smug Josh-like look on his face and pulls the shirt up and out of his pants and finishes unbuttoning it.

It's not unusual for Margaret to put his comfort in front of her own. His eyes keep gravitating to her damp camisole and quickly dash away before she can see where he is looking. _He doesn't want her to think he is checking her out, but her flawlessly fair skin is positively glowing in this humidity. She is so lovely even into the late hours of the night, hot and tired and yet still looking after him._

Margaret feels in his pockets in his coat looking for something and when she can't find it she asks, "Leo, where's your cell phone? It may be the only way we are getting out of here tonight."

Leo cringes and replies, "It's charging in my office because 'someone' insisted I charge it tonight because it was almost dead… hmm, I wonder who that could be?"

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Sorry, I just had my hopes up that we could get out of here tonight. We are so far down in the depths of the old offices that I don't think security will pass down here again tonight," Margaret says logically.

"Well, we better get comfortable then because it is going to be a long night in this heat. Why don't we try to get some sleep? We should be able to share this sofa. I think we should leave a light on to alert security if they should happen by. I have a pen so maybe we can leave a note under the door for someone to see," Leo says, trying to match her logic.

"Ok good idea," she looks for a piece of paper and he supplies the pen to write a note just asking someone, anyone, to open the door if he or she should find the note.

Both of them are hot and tired, it must be almost midnight and it should be only a few hours before someone comes by. Hopefully sooner.

"Leo you take the sofa and get some sleep, I'll sleep in the chair," Margaret suggests trying to get them settled for the night.

"No Margaret, we share the sofa or no one gets any sleep tonight," Leo stubbornly disagrees with her plan.

"It's warm, and there isn't much room on the sofa. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyway. It's too hot."

"Well let's give it a try. We have a busy day tomorrow, and we can shower and change in the morning before the workday starts. By the way, did you get that file you were looking for earlier? You know the reason we are stuck in here in the first place."

"No, but I will do that right now so I don't forget it in the morning," Margaret says, as she heads off to find it.

"Okay," Leo says, as he rolls up his coat to use as a pillow and puts his dress shirt over it. He kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt and pulls it out through the loops and drops it on the floor next to his shoes. He lies down and waits for Margaret to find the file_. He suspects she is dragging out the search so that he'll go to sleep, and she can sleep in the chair._ "You find that file yet?"

"Yeah I found it," she says with her back to him as she looks at the file in question.

Leo decides it is definitely too hot to sleep in his pants, so he stands up and unzips them and lets them drop to the floor. Margaret's head snaps around when she hears the sound of the zipper, and she watches, with a blush on her face, has he drops the pants and just step out of them leaving them in a puddle on the floor.

"Leo McGarry, what are you doing leaving your pants pooled on the floor like that?" She rushes over to them and picks them up and empties the pockets, then puts the contents on the desk, before folding them and laying them over the chair with her jacket and blouse.

_She looks over at him and is almost jealous that he can still be fairly covered in his just his boxers and t-shirt, whereas she has to sleep in her scratchy skirt in the heat._

_Memories flash into her head to the time on the campaign trail when people were running in and out of each other's rooms, and it wasn't unusual to see others in this state of undress but it didn't extend to sleeping in close quarters like this with her boss. _

"Okay then get over here and lie down," he pats the sofa in front of him.

"Oh Leo? I don't know…" she says shyly.

"It's okay, I don't bite," he smirks at her.

She makes a decision to take that smirk off his face. She reaches behind her and unzips her skirt and steps out of it, then places it on the chair over his pants. _'Her panties and camisole cover more than when she wears her bathing suit anyway. So why not?'_ She thinks to herself.

_She was right, and the smirk instantly fell away and he swallows hard and he looks almost nervous as she makes her way over to the sofa_ dressed only in her panties and a camisole, with a bold smile now planted on her face.

"Okay?" She lies down in front of him sharing his homemade pillow. The sofa is too short for her to sleep at the opposite end. So she rests in front of him, balancing and holding herself away from him, as he forces himself to hold his arms away from her half-nude body lying so close to him and tries to relax enough to fall asleep. He realizes he forgot to take off his socks, and he doesn't want to disturb her so he toes them off and kicks them onto the floor beside them. He just can't sleep with socks on no matter where he is.

The desk lamp isn't too bright, and they are both tired from the long week, so it doesn't take too long for either of them to fall asleep despite the warmth in the room and their state of undress.

Closer to morning, despite the heat, Margaret snuggles back into Leo, and his arm is now around her waist pulling her in closer to him. He wakes up and looks around the room. The door is still closed, but he thinks it must be fairly close to morning because he feels fairly well rested. He thinks he must have gotten more than his regular four or five hours of sleep, he just isn't ready to get up yet.

His face is snuggled into the back of her neck before Margaret turns over and faces him, snuggling her face into his chest. Within a few minutes and despite the change of position, both of them, still sweating from the heat, are almost stuck together. He is enjoying the feeling of her in his arms and in spite of the time he nods off to sleep again, still awaiting freedom.

When Ron Butterfield is doing his first walkthrough of the White House at 5:30 am he sees a light on in a usually empty office, and then the note on the floor about the door being stuck. He pushes open the door and looks to see who's been stuck in the room overnight.

Ron is surprised to see a scantily clad Leo McGarry and his assistant, Margaret peacefully asleep on the old sofa. The humid heat is oppressive in the room, and yet they were able to somehow get some sleep. He props the door open to allow some of the cooler air from the hallway to circulate into the room.

He doesn't want to wake them up and be embarrassed so he leaves them sleeping and knocks on the door across the hall from them hoping that it will wake them one of them up enough to let them know they are free from their unexpected captivity. He heads off to finish his walkthrough and will head around this way in a little while to make sure they are awake and out of here.

Margaret moans when she hears the knocking on the door, and she opens her tired eyes and sees that the door is open. Her leg slowly slips between his as they continue to get more comfortable with each other this morning. She closes her eyes again and snuggles into Leo, before she realizes that she is actually in his arms.

"Leo… the door is open," she mumbles into his chest.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Leo asks without opening his eyes and pulls her in closer. _This feels so good. He has missed sleeping close to someone like this. He knows its Margaret that he's cuddling with and that is unheard-of for them, but he is so comfortable with her that it doesn't seem wrong at all. _ He quietly thinks to himself, _wondering beside the obvious reasons of working together, why they have never seen each other like this before. She seems to be comfortable here in his arms._

"I don't care," she says as she smells his last of wonderful cologne he put on yesterday. _She has always loved the smoky musky scent of his cologne. _ Her smooth knee moves a little higher closer to where she kneed him last night and although he is a little sore he can still appreciate the sensuousness of her movement.

He instinctively tightens his legs together just to test the feel of her leg where it is now, almost as if his legs are hugging her. _Her touch feels much better now than the last contact her knee had with this part of his anatomy. He is just thankful that their mishap from last night may be preventing a more amorous physical response this morning, or… maybe not, as he feels a warmth and tightening in his lower body. Hopefully, it won't become more of an issue._

He drops a kiss onto her hair and puts his arms around her to rub her back. Neither of them really seems particularly interested in getting up this morning. The room is cooling off a bit because of the propped-open door.

"Leo we better get up. It's getting late," as she snuggles in closer.

"In a minute," he says. He just wants to hold her for a little longer.

"Mmm… okay," she mumbles. She is enjoying this just as much as he is.

Leo's hands continue exploring wherever the can reach since she doesn't seem to be minding his touch at all.

Margaret's still snuggled into him and her lips kiss his chest as his hands work their way up to her face, and he lifts her chin to face him. They open their eyes, and each sees a sleepy longing look in the other's eyes. He kisses her forehead as she closes her eyes and leans into it. She stops him as she feels him start to pull away. Her fingers caress his cheek, moving her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her lips.

Their lips gently touch for the first time; both of them surprised by the intense spark of attraction felt in this first kiss. He leans in to kiss her again and this time, her lips part allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. They both moan as they deepen the kiss, and her tongue meets his in a passionate loving kiss, hands caressing each other, momentarily forgetting about their surroundings, and the fact that they are in an open room, where anyone could walk in on them at any time.

Suddenly, their eyes pop open, as his earlier reaction is suddenly now making itself known to both of them, and they suddenly realize what they are doing. Margaret quickly stands and backs away from the sofa with her hands covering her mouth. "Um Leo, what's happening here?"

_Leo sits up and stares up at her, unsure why their relationship made a sudden turn this morning. It may not be the best thing for the administration, but it has been a long time since he has felt like this._ "I'm not sure, but I can't say that I'm upset about it, in fact, I rather liked it and would like to try that again. But, you can probably already tell that…" as he looks down at his prominently tented boxers. "What about you?"

_She looks at him and wonders when her feelings for him changed. Margaret knew what and with whom she was doing this with this morning, and yet she continued_. She shyly looks down at her hands as he stands and walks toward her; she raises her eyes and sees the passion in them that she saw for the first time just a few moments ago.

She looks at his lips, and then his eyes and she smiles at him, telling him that he can kiss her again. She moves closer to him; his body pressed into her as she feels his distension gently pressed into her soft abdomen. The tender exploring kiss quickly escalates to a lingering passionate kiss that abruptly ends when someone clearing his throat causes them to jump apart.

Margaret gasps and looks up and blushes as she tries to cover up her lack of clothing by standing behind Leo. Leo looks up at Ron and then down to his boxers and immediately Leo's hands drop to cover his reaction to their morning activities from Ron, as he turns his back to him.

_Ron hates to break them apart, but more people were arriving to start the day, and he didn't want them to be outed before they were ready for others to know what was going on here. He briefly wonders when this relationship started. _

"Mr. McGarry, Miss Connell, I'm sorry… I wanted to be sure you were awake before someone else found you down here. It's almost 6:15 and I thought you might want to get out of here and showered before you head up to the office," he apologizes.

"After I finished my initial walkthrough a few moments ago and I took the liberty of stopping by your office and grabbing your garment bag and toiletry bag Mr. McGarry, since you're close the men's locker room down here. I'm sorry Miss Connell, but I didn't know whether you kept a change of clothing here at the White House," Ron looks a little uncomfortable talking about Margaret's clothes.

"Thank you Agent Butterfield. I do keep a couple changes of clothing in my locker in the ladies locker room for emergencies," Margaret shyly says.

"Okay then I'll leave you to it then," Ron says as he backs out of the room leaving Leo's garment bag sitting on the desk.

"Thank you Ron," Leo has finally gotten his voice back.

"You're welcome Sir, Ma'am." He nods as he leaves the room.

Leo and Margaret were both shocked into their roles as Chief of Staff and assistant by Ron's interruption, and both move over to where their clothes were left. He moves to the sofa to pick up his shirt and coat and puts them on despite the fact they are obviously quite wrinkled state and he stops and looks over to her. They both look at each other standing there—staring and watching and just drop their clothes and move back to each other and into each other's arms and hungrily kissing, almost frantically tugging and pulling at each other.

_Margaret comes to her senses first and presses her hands to his chest and takes a step back from him, not really wanting to, but knowing that they have to stop. He looks at her with a pleading look in his eyes, and she solemnly shakes her head no. He takes a deep breath and nods sadly; knowing she's right, even though he doesn't want this wonderful moment to end._ She walks over to their clothes and hands his pants to him, who takes them over to the sofa and sits down to put them on them on. Margaret dresses at the same time as she puts on her skirt, blouse and finally her jacket that are less wrinkled than his because she hanged them over the chair.

As soon as they are ready to move out of the room Leo stops her and pulls her close to him. "Can we continue this later tonight or… I mean maybe talk about this, at dinner at my hotel… or I don't know maybe… your place? I know this is sudden, but I can't say that I'm unhappy about it. In fact it's quite the opposite."

"I'd think I'd like that. Yeah my place is fine? We can order some take out, or I can heat something up from my freezer or maybe I can stop at the grocery store on the way home and pick up something to cook?" She offers.

"I like the sound of that. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time," he says longingly. _'Or some tender loving either,'_ he thinks to himself.

"Okay then… well… we better get going so we can get out of here early tonight. You don't have any early meetings, so take your time getting showered and changed."

"Okay, but first I just want to say thank you for taking care of me last night, and making sure we got some sleep and you know for this morning," Leo says then leans in and places a languidly soft kiss on her lips before taking her hand and picking up his bag and walking toward the door.

"Oh and Margaret, please don't forget the file," he smiles and thinks _he will always remember that file and the reason that they found each other here in this room tonight. _

The End


End file.
